


The taunting tale of the Mer who revealed themself to a Vampire before their partner was made privy to the information

by JenJo



Series: Teasing & Twisting tales to tempt the timid [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mer!Clint, Vampire!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Simple mission, you said. It’ll be fun Clint, you said.” Clint pulled at the ties on his wrists, with no give in them. He glared at Steve. “We haven’t gone on a mission in ages, it’ll be fun, you said.”Steve & Clint are captured while on a simple mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started thinking about this 'verse back in July, and have been slowly posting bits and pieces to tumblr. Thought it was time to post them over here.  
> Enjoy

“Simple mission, you said. It’ll be fun Clint, you said.” Clint pulled at the ties on his wrists, with no give in them. He glared at Steve. “We haven’t gone on a mission in ages, it’ll be fun, you said.”

Steve shook his head, staring back at Clint. “I get that you’re angry, but blaming me isn’t gonna change anything.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint threw his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Just angry, is all. What do they even want?”

“They’ve got two Avengers. Does it matter?”

 **  
**“Probably. How’d they even get us?” **  
**

_“An excellent question, for another time, perhaps.”_ Clint opened his eyes, looking up at the speakers.

“You been listening in?”

_“Irrelevant. We’re here to unlock the Captain’s secrets. You’re just a bonus.”_

“Yay for me,” Clint muttered.

Steve rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous. You’re not going to figure it out. No one has yet.”

 _“Yet being the operative word. We have studied you, we know you underwent a transformation. We have a way to have you show your_ true _form.”_

Steve frowned, while Clint’s eyes went wide. He began shaking his head, renewing his efforts to escape.

“Shit.”

Steve looked at him worriedly. “Clint?”

Clint opened his mouth, when the room began to fill with a mist. Clint and Steve began coughing; there was no way to avoid the mist. Steve braced himself for a change, wondering how his body would interpret ‘true form’.

When the mist cleared, he was the same size as before, so the mist hadn’t removed the serum…

Wait. Steve ran his tongue over his teeth; yep, his incisors were lowered, and sharpened. This’ll be fun. But Clint’s on the other side of the room, he won’t see.

Clint had changed; he no longer had legs, having been replaced by a tail.

“Clint?” Steve tried to move forward, before being pulled back by the handcuffs chaining him to the wall.

_“Not the result that we were expecting. But we can use this to our advantage. Thank you for your assistance.”_

“Clint?”

Clint groaned, arms pulled back at an uncomfortable angle. He rolled his neck from side to side, looking anywhere but at Steve. “Yeah, it’s me. Guess I’m not gonna be able to talk my way out of this one, am I?”

Steve gave a little laugh, glad to see that this was still the man he knew. “I’d love to hear how you explain the tail.”

Clint’s entire lower body was now a purple and silver tail, complete with scales. Those scales ran up the sides of his body as well, over his shoulders and (Steve assumed) down his back. Clint’s face was slightly different, and his hair now matched the colour of his tail.

Clint moved so that he was sitting up more, and looked down at his tail. “Accident?” When he looked up, Steve was giving him a dry look. Clint blew out a breath. “Fine. True form is new, don’t think that they thought through it. Cause this? Ain’t my true form.”

“I always thought that they were a myth.” Steve shook his head when Clint opened his mouth. “Don’t you dare make the myth taken joke.”

Clint closed his mouth. Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, I know this is probably less than ideal.”

“Actually…” Clint shrugged his shoulders, twisting for a moment before bringing up his hands, free of their chains. Steve stared wide eyed at him. “I might be slightly stronger like this.”

“Might be.”

Clint shrugged, dragging himself across the room to free Steve. “Not that it helps us; I can’t exactly move around like this.”

“And how would you…” Steve trailed off, gesturing to Clint’s tail.

“Turn back to two legs? Normally it’s more or less my will, but whatever that mist was is stopping me. I guess I’ve gotta wait for the mist to be out of my system.”

“And when it is?”

“Yeah, I’ll be naked. Don’t ask where my clothes went, I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Pocket dimension?” Steve suggested, standing up and looking around the room. Clint frowned at  him.

“You been spending time around Stark?”

Steve shook his head. “No need to be jealous Clint. I’m not trying to get in your way.”

“What?” Clint was frowning, seeming confused by the statement.

Steve turned to look at Clint. “You really wanna have this discussion now? Or at home?”

Clint nodded then. “You’re right. Home. Which begs the question: how are we getting out?”

Steve smiled, keeping his lips closed. “I have an idea.”

Clint shook his head. “I hate your ideas. Wait.”

“What?”

Clint held up his hand, closing his eyes. His tail began to disappear, being replaced by human legs. He stood up, coming to stand next to Steve. “This is better. But now I can’t hear you proper, so speak up. Plan?”

Steve turned so that Clint couldn’t see his mouth when he spoke, but not enough to show Clint his teeth. “How is being naked better?”

“I have two legs and can walk?”

“Reckon you can help me open the door?”

“We have no idea what’s on the other side.”

Steve shrugged, turning to walk towards the door, Clint behind him. “Never stopped us before.”

~~~

An hour later, the pair were back in a jet, heading home. Clint had gotten a pair of pants on, along with a replacement set of hearing aids. Steve’s teeth had returned to their normal state.

The pair had been silent; Steve flying the jet, Clint watching him.

“So we’re not talking about it?” Clint asked. Steve looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“You being naked? Hate to break it to ya, but I’ve seen naked men before.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

Steve blew out a breath, putting the jet on autopilot and turning to face Clint fully. “Fine. So, you’re Mer, and haven’t told anyone.”

“No one knows. And I like it that way.” Clint’s eyes were defiant, and Steve nodded.

“That’s fair. I won’t tell anyone. Though it explains why you like purple.”

Clint waved a hand. “Not really. Why does no one know that you’re a vampire?”

Steve choked on air for a moment, before getting his breathing under control. “What?”

“My eyesight’s pretty spectacular, even more so when in my other form.” Clint gestured to his own mouth. “Saw your teeth, and your reaction pretty much confirms it.”

Steve covered his eyes with his hand, tilting his head back. “No one knows. Well, no one alive does. The plan was,” Steve sat up, looking at Clint as he spoke. Clint wore his expressionless face, which Steve appreciated. “The plan was to turn me into a vampire. The serum was just a ruse. It worked, obviously.”

“Did you know?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I was told everything up front. At that point in my life, I really didn’t see an alternative. Every day I woke up, I could have dropped dead because of the wind. Of course I put my hand up when someone told me they could make me better.”

“I’m not judging you,” Clint said, holding up his hands. “And I won’t tell anyone. I’m guessing by the lack of bloodless bodies, you don’t seduce unknowing people to their deaths.”

“Heavens no!” Steve said, shocked by the thought. “No, I eat raw steak.” Steve frowned when Clint started laughing.

“Sorry, just… stake.”

Steve shook his head, laughing too. “I said steak, and you know it.”

Clint smiled, before looking out the window. “We’re almost back. So,” Clint held out a hand to Steve. “Not telling anyone. Standard operating procedure?”

“Standard operating procedure,” Steve shook Clint’s hand. “If and or when either of us decide to speak about this-”

“-we’ll have each other’s back.” Clint raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Like you even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
